


Snow and Coffee

by insomniaranea



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, coffee AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniaranea/pseuds/insomniaranea
Summary: "If he wasn’t already red enough from Axel’s words, his blush only increased when Axel’s smirk turned into a shy smile."-originally created in 2015 as a secret santa gift





	

The snow fell down softly, like bits of glitter onto the pale sidewalk, leaving a shimmer that gleamed under the streetlights that lit the city streets. It was a cold night, and Roxas had no idea why he’d had the desire to get coffee so late; maybe it was because he wanted to watch the people pass and cars fly by through the cafe window. Snow drifted around him as he walked, a few flakes clinging to his hair and clothes. He let out a soft breath, a white wisp curling from his lips due to the cold.

Shuffling past the storefronts and busy shops, Roxas thought about how close Christmas was. It was just over two weeks away, and he still had yet to find a gift for his sister. Lost in thought of possible ideas, he wandered closer to the cafe. A gust of wind blew over his face, making Roxas shiver. He folded his arms to preserve some body heat, knowing he wouldn’t want to catch a cold for the holidays. The last thing he would want is to get his family sick.

 

Even though it was later in the evening, the cafe was still full of people. Roxas looked for an empty booth, hoping to stay a while and warm up. His eyes skimmed the cafe, glancing over soft, twinkling lights draped around the menu hung on the wall and at the garland tied around the counter. In the corner stood a little tree, with little paper ornaments hung on its branches, each one holding the wish of a small child. Next to the tree, there was a hand-painted metal mailbox labeled “Letters To Santa” in elegant cursive writing. The decorations were simple and subtle, the lights dim and warm toned. The whole place had an atmosphere that made you fall into a trance-like state. After admiring the cafe a little longer, Roxas made his way up over to order a drink.

“Hello! What may I get you tonight? Our special today is the peppermint mocha, and all holiday drinks are half-priced!” The barista’s blue eyes twinkled happily, and he spoke while flicking a piece of blond hair out of his face. Roxas paused for a moment, stunned by the man’s brightness. _He either really loved his job, or was just super enthusiastic about everything._ _I think it’s the latter. He seems like that type of person._ “Um… I’ll take a grande caramel latte with an extra five shots of espresso please.” The baristas eyes widened, and he faltered a moment typing in Roxas’s order. Regaining his composure, he tapped in the last digits, and swiped Roxas’s credit card. “Thank you for stopping by, that’ll be up shortly!” He spoke with a big smile. Roxas smiled back, surprised again by the joyful demeanor of the barista. _Demyx. His name tag says his name is Demyx. What a strange guy._

 

“Grande caramel latte with... _five_ shots of espresso…?” He snapped out of his confusion and walked over to grab his drink. _Right. Now, operation table. Where oh where can I sit?_ Roxas glanced around again. _Aha!_ Pleased with himself for spotting the hidden booth in the corner, he strolled over and plopped down into the seat. Holding his coffee cup to his lips, he sipped experimentally from the cup. The coffee flooded his mouth, piping hot. He hummed slightly from the burning liquid, and set his cup down. _Oops. Should’ve waited a bit to drink that._ Turning his head towards the window, Roxas started to watch the snow drift to the ground through the window. Little kids were grasping onto the hands of their mothers and fathers as they crossed the street, some slipping on the slick road and stopping in fear, eyes wide and frightened, others running ahead and dragging their parents behind them.

The noise of the coffee shop buzzed in his ears, and Roxas felt himself losing reality. He began to think about everything at once, a favorite pass time of his. If no one snapped him out of his daze, he could go on for hours just thinking about everything and nothing at all. Thankfully, the noise of sweet bells jingling woke him from his half-slumber and his eyes moved up to the source of the noise.

 

Standing in the doorway of the cafe was a tall, lithe man, with striking red hair, straight and thick. Tattoos shaped like teardrops rested just under his eyes, which were a soft green color. They reminded Roxas of shadows that fell upon trees in the forest. But his eyes were not dark; they were bright and spritely. They seemed to glimmer playfully, like sparks from a flame. Roxas watched him curiously as the man walked up to the counter, glancing around; the blond assumed looking for a seat. He watched as his head turned slightly to the left and suddenly his green eyes met Roxas’s blue, and he found himself locked, gazing into the eyes of this red haired hottie intensely.

_Uh oh._

He knew he was completely and totally attracted to this man. There was something about him, maybe it was the way he held himself; hunched slightly but in a relaxed way, not a lazy way, with a light smile on the edges of his lips, even as he bumped shoulders with some customer who had jumped up to go to the bathroom. He was so beautiful. Roxas snapped his gaze down, cheeks burning and probably redder than that guy’s hair. _Oh man, he totally knows I was checking him out._

 

Nervously, he lifted his eyes up and glanced at the man through his shaggy bangs. He had turned away from Roxas towards the counter, and ran a hand through his hair loosely. As he spoke to the barista, he flicked his hand around, gesturing at something. A loud laugh bubbled from the red head’s lips and tinkled through the air; like singing from a bird in the new morning sunrise. _Am I over-romanticizing his every action? He just seems so perfect. Like something mother nature crafted with her own delicate hands._

Roxas’s eyes moved back down to his drink, and he took another sip. Much less painful. Since it wasn’t scalding hot this time, he was able to appreciate the taste. It was very strongly flavoured by the extra shots of espresso, but Roxas was used to the bitter taste of coffee. The caramel was faint and gave a light hint of sweetness, just the way he liked his lattes. He hummed again, this time in bliss, fully enjoying his drink.

“Do you mind if I pop a squat here?” Roxas’s eyes widened as he noticed the red haired beauty offering him a smile, head cocked to the side and hair slightly swaying from the movement. He went over the words in his head, trying to make sense of what was just said to him. _The pretty man… wants to sit here?_ “U-um, sure!” Roxas stuttered out. “Thanks, shortie. The name’s Axel by the way, don’t forget it!” He said all of this with a lopsided smirk, one that froze Roxas in his tracks and left him speechless. “Oh uh okay. Nice to meet you, Axel. My name’s Roxas.” “What a cute name, fit for a cute boy.” If he wasn’t already red enough from Axel’s words, his blush only increased when Axel’s smirk turned into a shy smile.

The blond let out an awkward laugh and spoke with a hesitant demeanor, “Thank you, I think.” Axel nodded and took a large drink from his coffee, which had to be hot as fire considering he’d barely gotten it a minute ago. He didn’t seem to have any trouble with the heat of the drink though, shocking Roxas enough for him to ask “Isn’t that drink really hot? How are you able to drink it so fast?” Axel laughed, and shrugged his shoulders, the motion making his shirt fall a little to reveal more of his pale skin. “I guess I’ve grown used to the heat from always rushing to drink my coffee in the mornings. Gotta get to work fast.” _Oh. That makes sense. What does he do that he needs to get there fast though?_

Roxas spoke on his thoughts, “What do you do for a living?” “Well, I’m an artist. I paint, draw, sculpt… mainly paint though. I work for the Twilight Museum of Arts.” Roxas’s eyes widened. _The Twilight Museum? That place is major! Only the best artist are accepted there to show their work._ “Oh, wow! That place is so cool. It’s unlike any other Museum. It’s wild that they hire people to show their work. Do you like it there?” Axel chuckled at the blond’s enthusiasm. “I like it. My buddy Demyx, the one at the counter over there, works in the music section. How about you though? What’s your fancy?” Roxas’s thoughts couldn’t help themselves, that last question just begged for him to answer “you.” But thankfully, he kept himself in check and blurted out his answer, “I work at the train station downtown. I sell tickets. Not many people come down there though, so most of the time I just space out looking at the scenery.”

Now that he said it, it sounded kind of embarrassing that he spaced out so often. But he couldn’t help it. There was something about the tracks and beyond that looked so beautiful. “That’s chill! I’ve never been down there before, what’s it like?” The blond’s eyes widened again, _I really need to stop doing that!_ and he stuttered out “U-uh, it’s nice, i guess.” “Explain it to me?” If Roxas wasn’t already shocked from the red head’s interest in his job, he was full on astonished that Axel really wanted to know what it looked like by the tracks.

 

“Well… it’s… it’s colorful. But not bright colors exactly. It’s like a sunset painted onto the buildings and the tracks, and out beyond is green and rich. Inside the station, there’s purple and blues. Apart, there’s only half a rainbow, but when the station and scenery combine, all the colors are there, existing in harmony. The sunset is like no other there, it’s almost as though the town is a shadow of the bright colors in the sky. Green hills in the distance seem to glow from the light of the setting sun. It’s magical. And I just went off for way too long, sorry…” Roxas blushed and looked down; he’d forgotten he was talking to someone.

But when he glanced back up again, Axel had this gleam in his eyes. He was smiling, but there was a hint of sadness in his eyes, along with a longing look, like he’d seen something that reminded him of home. “That was beautiful. The way you described it… I could visualize it enough to paint it from just those words. It reminds me of my mother. She used to tell the most amazing stories; so detailed and specific. She would use her words to create an image so vivid I could practically see it, just like you did.” Flattered, but confused, the blond tilted his head slightly, “Used to?”

Axel’s smile faltered and his next words were a soft whisper, Roxas had to lean in a bit to hear him. “She… she died a year ago. They didn’t know what was wrong, only that she was sick.” Instantly, the blond was flooded with the want to make his bright smile come back. “Oh, Axel, I’m sorry to hear that.” Axel’s took a deep, shaky breath but then looked up and forced on his smile to Roxas, “It’s okay. I’m trying to keep on going, just like she would have wanted.” Seeing the worried look still in Roxas’s blue eyes, he added, “Really, I’m fine. Great, actually. Especially after meeting someone like you.” _Help oh no I’ve lost the ability to breathe._

“What do you mean by that?” Roxas gazed at him with questioning eyes, and Axel was a deep scarlet when he answered, “Well, for the 45 minutes I’ve known you, you’ve been a fantastic listener, and you have a beautiful way with words. You’re shy, but you speak your mind. And on top of all that, you’re really cute.” With that said, Axel stood from the seat and smiled, “I’m going to the bathroom, you should really drink that coffee, it’s probably ice cold now!” Roxas watched his hips sway as he walked to the bathroom, tossing his drink into the trash on his way.

 

And thus, Roxas was left alone with his thoughts once again, but this time, they weren’t unorganized and blurry. They were focused on one thing; one red headed, graceful man. He couldn’t understand the reasons Axel would like him… He was clumsy, and he never thought before he spoke. His “way with words” was more like him blurting out everything he thought at once. _But… he thinks I’m cute._ Just the thought made his cheeks flame, and he stared at the lid of his drink absentmindedly and swished the liquid around. Remembering Axel’s words, he hesitantly lifted the cup to his lips and gulped down a bit of the coffee. It was in fact cold, and the flavour was tainted. He swallowed and then got up and shuffled over to the trash can, the same one Axel had just used.

Tossing his cup in, he stood deep in thought and considering the idea of really getting to know Axel. _He seemed like such an amazing person, and he really is beautiful._ Snapping out of his daze, he turned sharply and walked back to his seat. He plopped down into it with his head in his hands and began to wonder what was taking Axel so long. As if summoned by his thoughts, the red head flipped open the door and strolled through, back towards Roxas and the table. “Hey, I think I ought to get going now. But before I go, I’d like to give you this. It’s been a pleasure, Roxas.”

He slid a piece of paper onto the table, gave the blond a huge smile, and then turned around and walked away, out of the shop and onto the streets outside where the wind blew the snow into swirls around the man’s body. Roxas watched his every step, until the storm had swallowed him whole and all that was left was a thin cloud of his breath, and soon that was gone too.

 

The blond stared at the spot he disappeared for a good 15 minutes before finally brushing his fingers over the paper and lifting it from the table. He opened it hesitantly, as if opening it slowly would change the anxious feelings he had towards what could possibly be written. His fingers slid between the folds, the paper sliding fluidly and making almost no noise as he opened it up, revealing it’s secrets to his eyes.

 

“I’d really like to get to know you. Call me sometime. xxx-xxx-xxxx. ~Axel”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! I'll probably upload this year's secret santa as well, so keep your eyes peeled for that if you enjoyed!! I've also got another lil fic on the way that I'm just editing up, goodness I'm going crazy dropping all of this at once. Happy Holidays!!


End file.
